The Love That Brought War
by sayjay1995
Summary: My first fanfic. Sakura and Lee are on a mission Naruto wants to do. Naruto gets upset when he can't go. After the nine tailed fox takes over him, Naruto attacks Konoha. Can Sakura and Lee save the village? And will they find love along the way? SakuLee
1. Mission Time

Hello everyone who is reading this fanfic

Hello everyone who is reading this fanfic! This is my first one, and I'm really excited to finally write it down! (I guess I should say type it down since I'm on the computer, but you know what I mean!) Warning: some of the minor characters may die, but it won't be too graphic. Reviews are appreciated, and I hope you enjoy the fanfic.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I really wish I did!**

The early morning sun was shining. Birds could be heard singing. Children were laughing. All and all it was a beautiful spring day in Konoha. However, none of this was noticeable to a sleeping pink haired shinobi. This sleeping shinobi was named Sakura. When her alarm read 6:00 am, Sakura awoke with a yawn. She could smell her mom cooking breakfast in the kitchen.

"I guess I need to get up now…." She thought. Silently Sakura got up, brushed her hair, and pulled on her usual clothes; a red dress and skirt with green pants underneath. Before she left to walk downstairs, she glanced at herself in the mirror. Deciding that she looked all right, Sakura headed down to the kitchen.

"Morning mom." Sakura said, sitting down at the table.

"Good morning dear. Did you sleep well?" Sakura's mother asked, putting piles of eggs and stacks of toast on the table.

"I guess so." Sakura answered, helping herself to some orange juice. After a delicious breakfast Sakura pulled on her shoes and said a quick good bye to her mother.

"Can't you stay and help me with the laundry today?" Sakura's mom asked, frowning at her daughter's retreating back.

"Sorry mom, Tsunade has an important mission for me! I'll do it later, ok?" Sakura called over her shoulder. And with that Sakura started to make her way to Tsunade's office. Before she had taken 15 steps, a green figure was standing in front of her.

"Hello Sakura! It is wonderful to see you!" Rock Lee greeted. "Hi Lee. It's great to see you too." Sakura smiled. Over the past few months Lee had become Sakura's best friend.

"Why are you up so early? I hope you're not off to spend the entire day training again." Sakura laughed. "Actually Tsunade wanted to see me. There is an important mission that requires my help." Lee replied.

"Hey, I'm going to see Tsunade because she had a mission for me too! Why don't we walk there together?" She suggested.

"That would be great!" Lee said, thinking how lucky he was to have this opportunity. So together they walked to Tsunade's office. At Tsunade's office they found that Ten Ten and Neji were already there. "

Good, you're here." Tsunade said, holding a piece of paper in her hand.

"Your mission is to deliver this scroll to the Land of Flowers. Any questions?" Tsunade asked, looking at the four shinobi gathered in front of her. Sakura, Neji, Ten Ten, and Lee all shook their heads.

"Neji, your team leader." Tsunade added as the teens turned to leave.

"Wait!" A blonde boy screamed, nearly knocking Tsunade over as he ran inside.

"What is it Naruto?" Tsunade exasperated, glaring at him.

"Why can't I go to!" Naruto snapped, his hands balling into fists. "These four volunteered to do it first, that's why!" Tsunade barked.

"Look, Naruto, if it's that important then why don't you go and I'll-" Lee started, but Tsunade cut him off.

"No Lee. It's your guy's mission. Not another word!" She yelled at Naruto.

"Fine, but you'll be sorry!" Naruto snapped, running out of the room.

"I'm sorry for that Lady Tsunade, I don't know what's gotten into him lately." Sakura said, shaking her head.

"Just go, and hurry up!" Tsunade sighed as the group trotted off to the Land of Flowers.

"Naruto, what has gotten into you…?" Tsunade thought. Shizune, carrying TonTon, walked over.

"Lady Tsunade, are you ok?" Shizune asked, noticing the concern on the 5th Hokage's face.

"I'm worried about Naruto. He's been acting odd lately. I'm afraid that he is becoming more and more unstable." Tsunade answered gravely.

"You mean the nine tailed fox is taking over him?" Shizune gasped. "Should we send ANBU after him?" Tsunade looked out over Konoha.

"No, not yet. After all, this is just a hypothesis. We shouldn't worry the village."

"Oink oink!" TonTon squealed. It wiggled in Shizune's arms until Shizune put it down. TonTon then ran off to parts unknown.

"Even TonTon is frightened. What the heck is going on here?" Tsunade thought suspiciously.

Neji, Sakura, Lee, and Ten Ten stopped walking when they reached the village gate.

"Ten Ten, why don't you stay here and keep an eye on Naruto. Knowing him, he'll probably try and come along." Neji said, surveying the area. His eyes narrowed as he looked around. Ten Ten looked like she was going to refuse, but Neji gave her a do it-or-else-you'll-be-sorry look.

"Fine." She sighed, walking away.

"Neji, are you sure that was wise? We may need her on this mission." Lee said.

"Yeah, somebody will probably attack us trying to get the scroll. The more people protecting it the better." Sakura pointed out.

"I know, but we can't have Naruto messing up the mission." Neji said, in a final sort of way. He started walking down the road that led to the Land of Flowers. Neji was walking ahead of the three, so Sakura walked beside Lee.

"Lee, is Neji always like this?" Sakura asked him. "He's so distant." Lee looked at her and paused to think. "No. But he takes these missions very seriously." Lee answered. His heart was thumping. "Sakura looks so pretty today…." Lee thought, smiling. He quickly looked away, hoping Sakura wouldn't notice. But she did.

"What are you so happy about all of a sudden?" Sakura noticed how Lee's face seemed to turn a little pink before answering "Oh, it's nothing Sakura! Nothing at all." He flashed her a blinding smile.

"If you say so…." And they continued on the long journey to the Land of Flowers.

**A/N: I'm working on chapter 2 now. I'm really sorry that I don't have the entire thing typed already, and I'll try to make up for it. Please don't give up on me guys!**


	2. Naruto's new power

**The Love That Brought War**

Chapter 2

A/N: Here we are, chapter 2. Thanks for reading up to here! I know it looks really short, so I'm going to try and update chapter 1 soon. Ok, read on, and enjoy!

Naruto stormed out of the Hokage's office.

"This sucks! I can do any mission that they can do; I can do it better! Tsunade just doesn't want to give me the chance to prove it! What do they have that I don't?" Naruto thought about it for a moment. Neji was marked as a genius, Ten Ten had spinning scrolls, Lee had those gosh darn eyebrows, and Sakura was learning all kinds of healing techniques. Sakura. Naruto's teammate. The one who he had protected so many times.

"Now she is becoming stronger then I am! It's just not fair…" He whined to himself. Suddenly an idea popped into his head.

"What if I tag along on the mission? If I'm quiet then nobody will know…" With a look of determination, Naruto set off towards the village gates.

Ten Ten was grumpily walking around the village looking for Naruto.

"When I find Naruto I'm gonna hit him!" She muttered. It wasn't until she neared a certain ramen shop that a certain ninja appeared. Then, almost like her thoughts had come alive, she saw Naruto. He had a sly grin on his face that defiantly foretold trouble. And, to Ten Ten's surprise, Naruto ignored the ramen shop and headed towards the village gate.

"Hold it right there Naruto." Ten Ten commanded.

"Oh, uh, hey Ten Ten." Naruto said, stopping in his tracks. "What's up?" He asked in a semi casual voice.

"Don't you even think about stalking Neji, Lee, and Sakura on the mission." Ten Ten glared at Naruto.

"I'm not stalking anybody! Why would I want to go on a mission with Mr. I-Am-So-Awesome? ((That's Neji, just so you know.)) Besides, Bushy Brows might get mad if I walk in on his newest attempt to get a date with Sakura." Naruto sneered at this last part.

"Why you!" Ten Ten whacked Naruto hard across the face. "Go eat a slug, or whatever it is you do." Ten Ten huffed at Naruto before walking away.

"I can't believe it!" Naruto thought, kicking a stone at his feet. On his face was a scowl and he snarled at anyone who spoke to him. Poor Hinata, who had offered to get some ramen with him after Ten Ten had left, ran away in fright from the look that Naruto had given her. So you could say Naruto was having a bad day.

"They think I'm weak, that's why I couldn't go!" Naruto glared at the ground. He looked up to find that he was standing in the middle of one of Konoha's forests.

"BUT I AM NOT WEAK BELIEVE IT!" He shouted suddenly. A few birds took off at the sound of his voice. In his rage Naruto aimed a kick at a large oak tree that was growing nearby. For a second he thought his toe was broken.

"Owww!" He yelped, hopping on one foot.

"You stupid little boy…" Naruto looked around. He was alone, and yet Naruto was positive somebody just spoke to him.

"How is your toe? Does it hurt?" The voice said in mock consideration. It sounded deep and scary.

"W-who are you?" Naruto attempted to sound brave.

"You can't figure it out?" Naruto thought for a minute.

"Hold on, are you the…. Nine tailed fox?"

"No, I'm your grandmother." The demon growled sarcastically.

"Yes I'm the nine tailed fox! Now, I understand you are seeking power."

"Wait, are you in my head or something?" Naruto, being the blonde that he was, had not yet figured that out. The Kyubi sighed impatiently.

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Ok ok! I'm just not used to communicating with you!" Naruto was feeling both nervous and excited at this point.

"If you want my help, then I'm going to have to 'barrow' your body for awhile."

"Hey, uh, Kyubi, I don't feel comfortable with that idea." The Kyubi growled. Naruto winced and said quickly

"Are you sure I'll be strong?" Naruto asked.

"Just close your eyes….It'll all be over soon…." The Kyubi ended its sentence with evil laughter.

"Promise me you won't attack anybody, ok?" Naruto pleaded, some fear in his voice.

"Relax. You're in good claws. Now close your eyes like a good little victim- I mean ninja." Naruto hesitated.

"I'm counting on you nine tailed fox! Make me as strong as possible!" Naruto shut his eyes and waited. After a moment of silence, Naruto's eyes opened. They had lost the light blue color and instead they were a deep red. Naruto grinned evilly.

"He really is stupid." Naruto's voice didn't sound like its usual goofy self. It was deeper, harsher.

Ten Ten was still irritated at Naruto. To calm herself down, she headed towards a nearby forest. And of course, she saw Naruto there. Ten Ten was just about to yell out but Naruto screamed first. It seemed like he was talking to himself. So instead, Ten Ten hid herself behind a tree. For several minutes Naruto stared off into the distance, and Ten started to question Naruto's sanity. Just when she was ready to go to Tsunade's office, Naruto closed his eyes. And when they opened his eyes were a deep red.

"What…? W-What is that?" She thought. Slowly she backed away. Unfortunately a twig was right behind her and she stepped on it.

"Oh crap!" Ten Ten muttered, while Naruto cast her an evil look. Then he charged. Ten Ten did the only thing she could think of: run. She ran and ran, but Naruto was always a step or two behind her. Then, like in a horror film, Ten Ten tripped. She tried to roll away but Naruto was now upon her. Ten Ten was desperately searching for a way out of this…

A/N: Will Ten Ten make it? Sorry, I know this chapter didn't have much to do with Sakura or Lee, but the next chapter definitely will. Thanks for reading this far, and I hope your enjoying yourselves.


	3. The Land of Flowers

**A/N: Just so you know, if something is written like this 'insert word here' then that means the person is thinking it. Example: "Wow." Bob said. 'That was cool!' He thought, his face glowing with admiration. O.k., it k now it was a stupid example, but I'm sure it helped somebody out there….**

**The Love That Brought War**

**Chapter 3**

Finally, after several hours of walking, the shinobi trio found themselves in a forest. This forest was different then any other forest they had ever seen. It wasn't because the grass was a really dark shade of green or because the nearby river was so clear it had a silver tint to its surface. No, the biggest difference was the ravishing flowers were as tall and wide as trees.

"N-Neji, where are we?" Asked Lee, amazed by the beauty of the flower trees.

"Sakura, the map please." Neji said curtly. Sakura quickly pulled out a map. This map showed, in detail, Konoha and its surrounding neighbors. While Neji studied the map Sakura turned and spoke to Lee.

"Aren't those flower's beautiful?" A smiling Lee answered "Yes you are- I mean, yes they are." Lee blushed and stared at the ground. Sakura pretended not to notice. Just then, a small voice was heard giggling nearby.

"What was that?" Sakura looked around and to her dismay, the voice laughed even harder. "Byakugan!" said Neji in a suspicious voice. Neji stared into the flower trees and gasped.

"Neji?" Lee didn't like the sound that.

Suddenly a doorway appeared on the nearest flower tree. Standing there was a little man not higher then 4 feet. He had long light green hair and dark purple eyes. He wore pants and a shirt that were made of leaves. Beside the flower he had come out of a pair of eyes were observing Neji, Sakura, and Lee. It giggled and approached them.

"Daddy, look at that! Look daddy look!" If the man was considered small, then this one was midget. It was a little girl who was only 2 ½ feet tall. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and it was platinum blonde. All of her clothes were made of leaves as well but her eyes were a lighter shade of purple then her father's.

"What are they daddy?" The girl was squealing with delight.

"We are ninja from Konoha." Lee answered. The little girl didn't seem to hear him, as she was now climbing onto her father's head.

"Emiko, where are your manners?" A high pitched voice scolded. Out came a woman. She too was 4 feet and had shoulder length red hair. Her eyes matched it perfectly. (I'll give you one guess as to what her clothes are made of )

"I'm sorry for Emiko's behavior, but she gets excited when we have visitors. My name is Chika and it is wonderful to meet you." Chika smiled at them before turning to her husband.

"And this is Kei." Neji bowed politely and said,

"I am Neji. This is Lee and Sakura." Sakura and Lee bowed when Neji said their names.

Chika invited the ninja into her home. So inside the flower they went. And what they saw surprised them. Everything in the house was made of some kind of plant or tree. The kitchen table was a tree stump as were the chairs; the carpet looked like it was made of bamboo; and the stairs were rocks covered in moss. All in all the house was nice. Emiko flew to the table and yelled

"Mommy I want to eat now!" Chika sighed and started to set the table.

"Would you care to stay for lunch?" Kei asked.

"Yes, that would be great." Lee agreed. Sakura quickly walked over and helped Chika.

"Oh what thoughtful young people you are." Chika muttered with a smile. After the table was set (Twigs for chopsticks, rocks for plates, you get the picture) Chika brought out a large roasted pig. Chika sat down next to Kei, Emiko sat down next to Neji, and Sakura sat next to Lee. While they were eating Emiko kept bumping Neji which made Neji bump Lee which in made Lee bump into Sakura. A very embarrassed Lee was muttering sorry every 2 minutes.

"Kei, is this the Land of Flowers then?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, that is correct. Why?" Kei spoke more to Neji then anyone else.

"We have a scroll to deliver." Lee said before Neji opened his mouth. "Oh, so you're the ninja I was expecting!" Kei exclaimed.

While Neji talked about the scroll with Chika and Kei, Emiko offered to show Lee and Sakura around. It was fun following the little girl. She ran 15 feet ahead of them, so this allowed Sakura and Lee to talk freely. After a few hours of walking Emiko ran so far ahead of Lee and Sakura that they couldn't even see her. This worried them. There was a lake some 12 feet to the right and the two sat down by it.

"Lee, I hope Emiko will be alright. It's getting late." Sakura stared at the water. The setting sun's reflection glistened like a diamond.

"Don't worry Sakura, everything will be fine. I promise." Lee said in a comforting voice. Absent-mindedly Lee put his arm around Sakura's shoulders and pulled her close to him. Sakura felt her face burn. 'I could stay like this for awhile…. Hey, wait, why am I thinking that? I don't like Lee!' Sakura was feeling a bit confused. But luckily Emiko suddenly ran over to them.

"Sorry to interrupt your date, but it's time to go home!" and before Sakura or Lee could do anything, Emiko dragged them home. After being scolded by Chika for being home so late, Kei suggested that they stay with them until morning. Neji, Sakura, and Lee accepted. They slept a nice, peaceful sleep. Unfortunately the same thing can not be said for the citizens back in Konoha….

A/N: I like the element of suspense! What's happening in Konoha you wonder? Keep on reading! Oh, I thought you guys might want to know, the names used in this chapter are real Japanese names. Here are the meanings: Emiko Smiling Child Chika Wisdom Kei Respectful

**Cool, huh?**


	4. The fiery fist of a thousand flames

**The Love That Brought War**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Well, I haven't much to say right now. I was kinda hoping for more reviews, but that's ok. I guess that's a part of writing I apologize if my chapter endings are driving you crazy! You probably hate waiting for me to type the next chapter. I'm typing as quickly as possible. It's gonna get really good, I promise.**

"I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!" Ten Ten yelled. Naruto had her pinned to the ground, and his long, claw like nails were ready to strike.

"That's right girly. Now shut up!" Naruto yelled. He was smiling in an evil, psycho way.

"Hold it right there Naruto!" A loud, bossy voice yelled. Ino was running towards Ten Ten and Naruto, a kunai in hand. She threw it and Naruto squealed in pain as it sliced his shoulder.

"You want this trash, then take it." He snarled. Naruto grabbed Ten Ten by the hair and tossed her like a rag doll. Ten Ten landed with a thud at Ino's feet. Then he turned and fled.

"Oh my gosh, are you o.k. Ten Ten?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, I'll live." Ten Ten answered. She stood up and after a moment let out a loud groan.

"What is it?" Ino questioned.

"We let that monster get away, and he's heading towards the village!" Ten Ten immediately started running after Naruto.

"Ino, get Lady Tsunade and hurry!" Ten Ten yelled over her shoulder.

"You got it!" Ino ran in the opposite direction. Both girls' hearts were thumping with anticipation. Already yells could be heard from Konoha. When Ten Ten arrived, a horrible scene met her eyes. Everywhere she looked there was fire. The buildings, trees, the streets. Everything. And not too far away was Naruto. A group of children were crying nearby and Naruto spat fire at them. 3 of the poor little boys made it, but one girl did not. Her screams filled the air and Naruto laughed.

"Hey fox demon! Why don't you pick on somebody your own species?" Naruto growled and turned to face Ten Ten. He smirked and charged at her.

"Lady Tsunade! Lady Tsunade!" Ino screamed, running to the Hokage's tower. Before she reached the tower Tsunade ran out and almost ran her over.

"Sorry Ino. I'm in a hurry." Tsunade barked, running to the heart of the village.

"Wait, I can help you!" Ino ran after the Hokage. After a brief explanation, Tsunade told Ino to gather up the other ninja and prepare for battle.

"As you wish Lady Tsunade." Ino, afraid to run into Naruto, was careful to take the forest paths that lead to the other shinobi. With many hasty explanations, Ino returned with Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. Many other ninja were already fighting. Ten Ten had 3 ANBU and 4 Jonin helping her with Naruto. The others were putting out fires or getting the villagers out of harms way. Ino and Hinata were trying to drag Konohamaru to safety.

"I-Ino, do you think…. I mean, I-is… Naruto gonna be…a-alright?" Hinata asked. She sounded like she was on the verge of tears. 'Hinata? Wonder what's up with her…' Ino looked at Hinata and hesitated to answer.

"I guess they'll kill him." Immediately Ino wished she had not spoken, for Hinata had burst into tears.

"Hey, I'm still here ya know!" Konohamaru yelled. 'Man, this is bad….' Konohamaru winced as a nearby car exploded into flames. (A/N: I don't know if they have cars on Naruto, but I'm gonna put one in it anyway).

Neji, Sakura, and Lee were approaching the village gates.

"I can't wait to get to Konoha!" Lee said, almost skipping with joy.

"Yeah, but I think I'll miss the Land of Flowers." Sakura voiced.

"Hey, is that smoke?" They stopped walking. "Byakugan!" Neji uttered, staring into the village of Konoha.

"Oh for the love of…." Neji suddenly took off.

"Hey, Neji, wait!" Sakura and Lee yelled in unison. Quickly the young shinobi ran after Neji. But when they arrived at Konoha, Sakura felt her heart freeze. Everything was burning and Naruto was fighting. But it didn't look like the Naruto Uzumaki that Sakura knew. This one was pure evil. Just above where Sakura stood there was a burning tree. One of the heavier branches seemed to be caving from the flames and sure enough moments later it broke off. Sakura didn't have time to move. She covered her face and braced herself for the pain that never came. Because when she opened her eyes she was being carried bridal style by a very bushy friend.

"You must be careful Sakura" Lee admonished, sitting Sakura down carefully. "We don't want that to happen again!" He flashed her a blinding smile.

"Thank you." Was all she could say at a time like this. But an evil laugh made the two look up.

"Sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Naruto sneered at Lee.

"Naruto, why are you doing this?" Lee asked. Sakura pulled out a shuriken.

"Isn't it obvious?" Naruto said. In the blink of an eye he was gone. 'Where did he go?' Lee looked around but Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

"Lee!" As soon as Lee heard his name he turned around and gasped. There was Naruto; and in his arms was a very frightened Sakura.

"Lee help me!" She begged, struggling to get out of Naruto's arms. "Ha, I don't think so!" Naruto pulled out a kunai and held it to Sakura's throat.

"Now the entire village with acknowledge my awesome-ness!" Naruto roared with delight. "Naruto, please, let Sakura go. I will fight you." Lee said, hoping he sounded much braver then he felt. After a moments pause Naruto said

"O.k. but anyone who interferes dies." Naruto threw Sakura away from the battle zone. Luckily Sakura fell on top of Tsunade so she wasn't hurt.

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade." Sakura said, jumping up. The sound of metal clashing made her look up. Naruto and Lee had started their fight.

"Tsunade, we have to stop this fight!" Sakura declared.

"No. If we do, Naruto might kill Lee. All we can do is wait and watch." Tsunade said grimly. 'Don't die Lee. Please don't die!' Sakura could feel herself shaking. The fate of the entire village depended on this one fight.

**A/N: I bet your wondering who will win, huh? It will all depend on this next chapter and… slugs? Hmm, sounds mighty interesting. I hope you guys like it so far. You know what I think I'll do now? I'm gonna take a moment and thank some people. I would like to thank my friends Megan and Erin, who showed me what was, my grandma Phyllis who wanted to read this, and my parents 'cause they allowed me to get on the computer a lot so I could finish this. Now lets give them a round of applause, shall we? Claps and cheers O.k. now on with the fanfic!**

If you don't know why or how this happened, read chapter 2


	5. Lee vs Naruto

The Love That Brought War

**The Love That Brought War**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Wow, this is it. The last chapter. The one you've all been waiting for. Will Lee die or will Naruto be put in his place? Will the fires ever go out? Read on, and find out! Oh, and if your wondering, I got the idea for this chapter at 12:00 am. That's when I am the most creative (At least, that's what my friends think….)**

"Are you ready to die Bushy Brows?" Naruto taunted. He flexed his arms but Lee was not intimidated by it.

"I will not die. I shall protect the village and Sakura!" Lee shouted confidently. And so the battle started. Lee pulled out some shuriken and chucked them at Naruto while Naruto's claws knocked them away easily.

"Ha, is that the best you can do? Eat this!" Naruto did a few hand signs.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" A dozen more Naruto clones appeared. Then the clones circled Lee. At the same time all the clones charged. No matter how fast Lee was he couldn't block all their attacks.

"Lee!" Sakura yelled. She wanted to stop the fight but Tsunade was holding her back. All she could to was have faith that Lee would live. And at this rate Lee was going to die. This thought didn't exactly help Sakura calm down. Tsunade had an idea though.

"Sakura, do you want to help Lee?" Sakura nodded.

"Then this is what we do…" Sakura smiled at Tsunade. Tsunade summoned a little garden slug. It oozed its way over to the battle. Neither Naruto nor Lee saw it. As the fight progressed, Naruto chucked a rock at Lee.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Lee yelled, rubbing his head. Naruto ran forward, ready to attack, when he slipped and fell on the slug.

"Eww! I got slug guts in my eye!" Naruto yelled, rolling on the ground. After several moments and some intense blinking Naruto was able to get the guts out of his eyes. And Naruto looked really mad.

"Lee, please be careful!" Sakura called.

Sakura's voice did seem to do one thing: One of the Naruto's rolled their eyes. Lee jumped and kicked that Naruto in a very painful place. Luckily that turned out to be the real clone, and all the other's vanished.

"Ow, that wasn't fair!" Naruto moaned, doubled over in pain. Lee, being the gentleman that he was, refused to attack Naruto while he was on the ground.

"Come on Lee, shake a leg! Don't be so nice to the guy who tried to kill you!" Tsunade yelled. Naruto got to his feet.

"I'm gonna make a pair of gloves from your eyebrows!" Naruto snapped angrily. The fight continued. It lasted for another 4 hours, so I'm just going to paraphrase what happened: Lee punched Naruto. Naruto scratched Lee. Lee gave Naruto a bloody nose. Naruto punched Lee's gut. And it just kinda when back and forth. But as the end of those 4 hours drew near, both Lee and Naruto grew very tired. Soon both their breaths were ragged and slow. It was obvious that they both needed a break.

"Naruto, lets just forget this. You can still get out of here alive." Lee panted. Naruto stared at him. "But after what I did to Konoha…" Naruto muttered inaudibly. "It doesn't matter! You don't have to prove anything! I believe you're a strong ninja." Lee gave him a feeble smile. Naruto was quiet for a moment. Then, slowly, he held out his hand for Lee to shake. Lee reached forward and shook Naruto's hand.

"Ha, sucker!" Naruto yelled. He dug his claws into Lee's stomach. Then Naruto ran as fast as he could out of the village. A few ANBU ran after him. But nobody seemed to notice Lee anymore. They all turned their attention to putting out the fire.

Tsunade let go of Sakura.

"Take care of him Sakura. I'll check him over later." She said before disappearing. Slowly Sakura walked over to where Lee was laying. Carefully, she picked him up and laid him on his back. Lee's eyes were shut and Sakura feared he was dead. But then she noticed that he was breathing very slightly.

"Lee, wake up." Sakura whispered. She pulled out some medical supplies and started to patch him up. Sakura spoke quietly to him the entire time.

"Sakura….?" Sakura looked around to see who had spoken to her. But when she saw nobody was there, Sakura looked down to find that Lee was staring back at her. All was silent for a few minutes. Then, quite suddenly, Sakura blurted out

"Lee! I was so worried! Don't you ever worry me like that again!" And she pulled Lee into a tight hug. Lee looked both pleased and surprised.

"Erm, Sakura?" Lee said. "Yeah, what is it?" Sakura looked at him.

"Uh, everyone is staring at us…." Lee said. He was right. Sakura looked around to find that everyone really was staring at them.

"Move out of the way! These two need rest and they're not gonna get it here!" The 5th Hokage stormed through the crowed and dragged the two red faced shinobi to the hospital.

Oddly enough the fire damage wasn't that severe. After a week or two the village was almost back to normal. Naruto had been caught and sent to jail, the buildings were restored to their former glory, and the ninja who had fought all celebrated with a ramen party. None of this seemed significant to Sakura though. She was just happy that Lee was alive and well. And Lee was happy because he had finally got his wish; to make Sakura Haruno his girlfriend. Sakura became the best medical ninja in all of Konoha and Lee became the number 1 Taijutsu specialist around. They went on missions together, went to the park together, and pretty much just did everything together. After the first few months' people got used to this.

"Sakura! Here, I got you this." Lee said, running to catch up with his pink haired girlfriend. It was a lotus flower and a cherry blossom.

"Thanks Lee." Sakura grinned. She took the flowers and gave Lee a swift kiss on the lips. Then the two walked down the streets of Konoha, hand in hand with no real destination in mind.

**A/N: Well that's it. I really hope you liked it. I hope the ending wasn't rushed too much. And now, it's lunchtime and there is a hot bowl of ramen with my name on it cooking on the stove. So goodbye for now!**


End file.
